Mandy
Mandy '''is one of the vampire Elders. She hosts the wheel game also known as "Blood Magic." It is never stated whether or not she is part of the Council. She loves games and loves to play. She also sustains a childish fascination with carnivals and clowns, which led her to create her own dimension, MandyLand, to rule over. Her birthday is in the month of March. On 23/10/09 Akem Manah left a note complaining that someone had stolen articles of his clothing (and Mandy's, too). This would lead to the special event that would allow player to collect limited edition costume of Akem Manah and Mandy. Description '''Mandy' '''is a young girl who wears a green dress, and a purple bow in her hair. Although she looks sweet and innocent, she is maniacal and severely twisted. To go further into implying how evil she really is, she carries around a dead cat on a leash almost all the time. She only interacts with the player through the Blood Magic wheel game, and when they were given to her as a gift on her birthday. If the player were to perform outstandingly while trying to reach her lair, she would reward them with the ability Mandy's Curse. Mandyland '''MandyLand' is the dimension in which Mandy resides. There are six currently known locations, however there may be more. They are as follows: The Midway: The Midway is the entrance to MandyLand and also the area where Sagaans portal opens, however it is uncertain if there is a portal back. Aside from ravenous clowns, the area also sports many mini game stalls and shops. This is the place to come to if you happen to be thirsty or want to win a prize at MandyLand. Games may cost Carnival Tickets. Ferris Wheel: '''The Ferris Wheel is one of the many rides located in MandyLand park. It is styled in the exact same fashion as the Blood Wheel. Many acrobats and Jugglers tend to use the ride as a hangout for dangerous practice and such. It was destroyed when the player fought off the clowns and detached it from its beams. '''Carousel: '''The Carousel features real horses who are commanded by a fearsome belle. This is where the runaway Ferris Wheel finally crashed, and the player was able to get off unharmed. '''The Big Top: The Big Top is most likely located in the center of MandyLand, and is the main attraction of the entire park. Watch as the ringleader commands vampire animals of all sorts. Lions, tigers, bears, even elephants! All here at MandyLand! The House of Mirrors: '''This attraction is a maze of many mirrors. It was in here that the player found themselves chasing down the Artisan Twins. This was also the first encounter with the Artisans, however it was not known at the time that the two were elders. '''The Haunted House: The Haunted House is a creepy old mansion that serves as Mandy's lair. Creepy dolls inhabit the hallways and rooms, all of which are possessed by Mandy. In Mandy's throne room, the player confronted her and defeated her in a battle and was finally able to go home. Trivia: "Mandy" is styled after one of the lead game designers of Vampire Wars.